In more ways than one
by Oddle
Summary: With a door shutting closed as a wake up call, Romano might soon realize that the suspicious happenings might develop into something quite surprising and unexpected. But of course, he'll be ready to insult Spain just in case.


**In more ways than one**

**Oneshot  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The noise of hurried steps and a door being shut caused Romano to wake up, bringing his perfectly calm dreams to an end. Oh this was not a nice start to his day.<p>

"Urr... the hell...?" he sat upright, rubbing his eyes, clearly annoyed.  
>He looked around his room but everything seemed the same as it was before he went to sleep.<br>"Probably Spain being an idiot again..." he reasoned as he slowly rose to his feet and groggily made his way towards his bathroom.

As soon as he looked at the mirror though, he felt his eye twitch. Oh hell no.  
>On his mirror, in shaving cream, was written:<p>

**_Te amo!  
>Ti amo!<br>I love you!_**

At that moment he was very glad to be locked in his bathroom, because if he weren't, maybe that bastard would've come from who knows where and seen him smile for a second. It's true that they were in a way 'together'. And that they had been for a while. But that didn't mean that Romano was any more lovable than he had always been. If so, he was actually more likely to throw a temper tantrum with whatever involved Spain now than he was before. And honestly, not much had happened between them even though they were official. (Not that the other nations believed that though.)

Deciding not to clean the mirror, for reasons he wasn't willing to admit more than others, he eventually made his way out and went downstairs.

And again, he heard a door being shut closed in a hurry.

Suspiciously, and determined to keep his usual angry expression on his face no matter what in hell may happen, he looked around.  
>Everything in the living room seemed normal so he sighed and walked towards the kitchen. Not even if hell was freezing over would he go do other things if he was hungry.<p>

There, he was met with breakfast conveniently waiting for him at the table.  
>Still suspicious, he made sure that Spain wasn't behind him or something and proceeded towards it. Without a second thought he simply sat down, frowning slightly.<p>

"...stupid bastard..."

A **heart.** There was a **heart** drawn in **ketchup** on the omelet which he assumed was meant for him. He then made sure not to let his annoyed facade falter, and after looking up to check for any possible nearby enemy perverted-tomato-bastards again, he dramatically stabbed the omelet with his fork, mutilated it beyond any possible recognition, and ate his meal.

After eating, he picked up the dish and lazily threw it in the sink, not willing to do anything further than that.

He walked out of the kitchen and decided to go watch TV until Spain decided to stop being a ninja and decided to show up. He threw himself on the couch and reached for the remote, only to be met with nothing.  
>The remote wasn't in its usual spot. "Goddammit..." he frowned as he realized that the remote actually wasn't anywhere in sight.<br>_'What the hell is that bastard up to?'_ he thought as he got up from the couch to look around.

In the end, he was unsuccessful in his search and thought of what to do next.

"I'll just find that bastard and get this bullshit over with."  
>He sighed in an annoyed fashion as he walked back upstairs, thinking on many ways on how to either insult or hit (or both) that bastard once he had found him.<p>

"Where the fuck are you, Antonio? And more importantly, what the fuck are you planning?" he said loudly and harshly as he reached the second floor.  
>Again, some footsteps gave off the Spaniard's location away and Romano started stomping his way in their direction.<p>

Stopping in front of Spain's room, he wondered if going in there was actually a good idea. Maybe that perverted tomato bastard had another thing planned!  
>But as much as Romano thought he should just walk away and ignore whatever Spain was doing, he honestly didn't really have anything against his lovey-dovey actions from earlier (not that he'd ever admit that out loud). And he was kind of curious...(he was going to deny that out loud as well.)<p>

So against his better judgment, he opened the door harshly, not bothering to knock. "**Oi, bastard-** Flowers?" Romano was immediately distracted by the rather large bouquet of red roses on the floor in front of the door. Pretending not to care much, he plainly picked them up and inspected them. There wasn't any card in them but then again, was it even necessary?

Romano held the bouquet in one hand, trying not to think on how ridiculous he may look, and walked further inside.  
>Much to his relief (and at the same time annoyance) he found the room to be empty.<p>

He muttered under his breath as he started to walk out the room. Before he did, though, he heard the curtains move behind him. Instinctively he looked back, to notice that the window was unusually open all along. Maybe that idiot jumped after putting the flowers?

He went towards it instead and leaned out. And seriously, what the fuck was happening today? He saw a **heart** made out **tomatoes**, just lying there on the grass.

"How much free time does that bastard even have?" After all, you'd need to have some sort of plan beforehand for all this.

Frowning, Romano made his way out and down the stairs and then went towards the garden. He stood next to the tomato heart and looked around, totally unaware that he still had the roses in his hand.  
>"Spain, you bastard, get your fucking ass right here this damned instant before I fucking make you regret it, you hear me! ?" Romano yelled at the basically the sky, hoping that bastard heard him. But even so, the flowers kind of ruined his toughness at the moment.<p>

Even though he didn't get a vocal response back from Spain, he did get a reply. A pair of arms around him to be exact. The flowers fell from his grasp in shock, and he just stood there for a second. Spain had basically sneaked behind him and hugged him tightly, successfully surprising the Italian.

_"How the fucking hell did he sneak up behind me! Stupid bastard and his stupid... bastardness..."_ Romano's thoughts ran at a thousand miles per hours at that instant, trying to analyze what was happening.

Immediately, Romano's first response was to try and get away from the surprise embrace but he failed. Miserably. That idiot was just too dammed strong.

But Spain, as usual, wasn't affected in the least by Romano's attempts nor reaction.  
>"Good morning, Romano! Did you see what I made for you?" Spain grinned, putting his head on Romano's shoulder.<p>

"I'd be fucking blind if I wouldn't have, moron." Romano spat not bothering to try and shake Spain off again.

"Well did you like it~?"

"...n-no, of course not..."  
>Romano felt his heart skip and his face starting to burn but he tried immensely hard to hide it with his otherwise angry facial expression.<p>

But Spain was Spain. And Spain had that special Romano-sense that sometimes (on **really rare** occasions) told him what Romano was actually feeling. Again, it **rarely** worked...he was just lucky today. **Really** lucky actually.

"Ehh, you're lying~ Look at yourself, you're as red a tomato, Romano~" Spain whispered into his ear, making Romano even more flushed and embarrassed.

"G-Get off of me!" Romano struggled violently and managed to free himself from the Spaniard's arms.

Spain, being the lovable idiot he is, just went and hugged him again, this time from the front.  
>Hiding his face in his neck, he started to talk.<p>

"I just wanted to somehow tell you how special you are to me, Romano~ I wanted you to know how much I love you, without you instantly running away. So, what do you say Romano-"

Spain pulled away swiftly and immediately lowered himself on one knee, pulling out a little box from his pocket.  
>Romano felt like he would just explode into a million tiny flaming pieces of tomato goo.<p>

"Will you marry me, Romano?"

_"**W-what! ?** What the fuck is going on today! ?"_ Romano's thoughts screeched. His heart stopped. It fucking stopped. Hell, it probably exploded or something. There he was, Spain, honest smile in place. Green eyes sparkling with love and expecting an answer to his **marriage proposal **that came randomly out of fucking nowhere in the middle of the day, in the middle of the garden, in the most awkward of situations. Well, Spain shall be Spain.

And as much as Romano would deny it out loud...he loved that tomato bastard. He really did.  
>After all, Spain was the only person that was always with him. He was always nice and caring and put Romano before himself. He took all the insults and physical hits but never did anything to him. He was always there trying to cheer him up when he was angry, even if the reason for that in the first place was Spain himself. When no one wanted Romano, Spain stood by him. Those things and many more. Those are things that really meant a lot. Things that little by little made Romano grow to love that aggravatingly happy man.<p>

So Romano just looked away frowning and blushing and muttered: "Three meals a day and a nap. Deal?"

He had said yes... That was a yes right? Of course it was! Romano said yes! He would marry him! Spain thought he would die just because of a happiness overload.

Spain basically threw himself at Romano, tackling him to the ground.

"The hell! That fucking hurt, bastard! You don't fucking hurt the person you've just proposed to after they say yes!" Romano glared.

But instead of a vocal answer he got another reply. A kiss. Romano froze for a second, before he started to respond.

Between breaths, green met golden and the happiness in both was obvious.

Spain pulled away to catch his breath and looked deep into Romano's eyes. Spain smiled and his eyes had an emotion in them that Romano never got from anyone else. Nor did he want to, anyway. At least if it wasn't from Spain. It was love.  
>"I...love you. So much, Romano. Te amo... So much."<br>Spain felt himself tear up with happiness. His life was just too perfect right now. All that violence-filled past that came along with the responsibilities and life of a nation didn't matter. Nothing could ever bring him down now. He just smiled as he felt a tear fall onto Romano's face. "So much..."

But now was Spain's turn to receive a different kind of response. Romano grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and made him crash down, his lips meeting Spain's in a passionate kiss.

"Hnn...bastard..."  
>Spain just smiled into the kiss as Romano smirked.<br>This day...was the best day in Romano's entire fucking life. But of course, he would never say it out loud.

After a few more _busy_ minutes, they both sat up, panting heavily, with a ridiculous grin on Spain's face that could tear his face in two, and Romano with a very weird face expression caused by him trying to hide the smile that was trying to creep up into his face and somewhat failing. When they managed to calm down a bit, the silence made Romano start thinking more coherently.  
><em>"So I guess I'm getting married..."<em> Romano thought for a mere second before being distracted by Spain returning his focus to the little box he had earlier.  
>"May I?" Spain grinned as he held out a stunning plain silver ring.<br>Romano just held his hand out and Spain carefully put the ring where it belonged, still grinning.

Romano looked away, feeling awkward and eventually managed to see the bouquet of roses a little distance away. So he got up and walked towards them, Spain walking curiously behind with a goofy smile now on his face.  
>After picking them up, Romano turned to Spain.<br>"Oi, bastard."  
>"Hmm, yes my little tomato~?"<p>

Spain acted on instinct and immediately grabbed the object that was thrown at him. When he looked at it though, he noticed that the item was actually a rose. He looked up to Romano and saw that he was as red as the rose in his hands. Spain looked at the rose again and got the message.

"Love you too~!" Spain smiled and Romano's heart skipped a beat.  
>"Whatever." Romano turned around hastily and walked towards the house, not bothering to hide the smile that was present on his face as Spain happily followed close behind.<p>

Romano took a glance at the ring adorning his finger. "I'm engaged..."  
>And this was when Romano realized one very important thing:<p>

From now on, one thing was sure: He was fucked. And probably in more ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TA-DA! Hope you liked it! :D ...Don't really know what else to say... Well except that I hope I didn't make many typos... Only read it once after finishing it and since my main language isn't English I may have overlooked something... e.e Please review and stuff? :)**

**PS: If by any chance, due to some weird twist of fate (dramatic much? lol) you're waiting for a new chapter of my other Bel x Ame fanfic "If it began with pain, will it end with the same?" then I promise I'll finish it and that I'm working on it! It's just that school has been horrible (last year pressure ftw...not x.x) and I want to do the chapter right, I don't want to rush it and ruin everything. This oneshot was kinda, maybe, sort of, actually made during a few hours of me refusing to study... :D I really plan on posting an update soon. But not this week probably...got 1 oral report, 4 exams and an anime convention to go to next Sunday (the 9th)... (I'm gonna cosplay as Gumi -the vocaloid-) So yeah... See ya soon...hopefully! Love you all! :)**


End file.
